


Once Before

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: D/s tones, F/F, Femdom, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Once before the rift, Honerva caught the eye of a Princess.





	Once Before

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Hi, would you like some feels with your smut? I had an inspiration to write these two lovely ladies because they would have made such a lovely lady power couple!
> 
> And yes I do know we don’t know Allura’s mom’s name is, so I’m calling her Fala in the meantime.

Haggar hummed quietly as she ran her finger tips softly along the shelves of her lab. She passed each item, following the soft pull to what was calling out to her until she came to the item. 

Slowly she pulled pretty box encrusted with dulled gems and a small latch.

It sent a phantom ache through her, a sense of nostalgia as she carries it over to a small table with a mirror.

No one would be troubling her. The commanders were elsewhere, the Druids were running tasks and it was a time of quiet. 

She was uncertain why this called to her so strongly. She only knew that it was important, another piece of the puzzle that was her scattered memories. Maybe….this was another clue…to her life…..to her _past._

_There’s still so much…._

She took in a deep, slow breath and slowly opened the box….

…………….

10,300 years ago…

……………

….Honerva stepped into the Princess’ room, adorning a lovely pink diamond choker necklace around her neck. She was smiling and blushing slightly as she fixed the outfit that was sent to her earlier, her long, soft legs on display and if she sat down a clear view of her lack of panties.

Sitting at her boudoir, long white hair tied in a tight French twist, adorning a pink corsette with her breasts on display and in thigh high heals was Fala. She quietly placed her crown on its rest before she stood and smiles.

“Hello darling.”

Honerva shivered as the future Queen of Altea approached her, smiling down at her. Like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

“Hello, my Princess…”

“Ah ah ah…” a squeak escapes her when Fala’s hands gently grope over her ass, “What did I say about formalities in my room?”

She blushed, “Forgive me, it’s a force of—mmm!”

The alchemist could have melted when she was cut off with a soft, warm kiss from the other woman. She felt her knees buckle and mewled softly when she felt those hands slip up her sides and feel uo her form before Fala moved to kiss down her neck.

Honerva gasped as she was suddenly lifted uo off her feet and wrapped her legs around the other’s hips before being laid back on the silk sheets. 

“Fala…!”

“Mistress Fala, my love,” she corrected as she brushes hair from her face, before nuzzling her, “But it has been a while hasn’t it?” She lightly tugged on her collar before sliding a finger down to her cleavage to tug the dress down slightly.

The Princess hummed as she admired the sight of her lover barely holding herself together after kissing and soft words. It was a truly adorable sight to behold when Honerva decided to lie back and let someone else take over.

She leaned down and lightly kisses over Honerva’s soft breasts with utter adoration. Her hand slips down and lightly rubs over the alchemist’s cunt and she smirks softly.

“So wet already….my my my it has been a while hasn’t it?”

Honerva shuddered and pushed her hips down, “M-Mistress…!”

She moaned as a kiss is pressed to her mouth as she made soft sounds of need and leaned up to deepen the kiss. She hesitated a moment before she lightly reached up and groped over Fala’s breasts, enjoying how warm and soft they were in her hands and how her nipples were already perking and hard under her finger tips.

Slowly, she opened her mouth slightly and tugged on her nipples with a wanton moan.

Fala smiled slightly before she reached towards the nightstand and pulled something out from one of the drawers.

“Hmmmm…..I have an old friend….”

Honerva blinked before she blushed at the sight of the pink strap on. It was nicely shaped after a Galra cock—she couldn’t help that she dated quite a couple and liked how they felt inside her—with soft grooves and ridges. She licked her lips and leaned back with her legs open.

“Please…..”

She moaned softly when Fala gently slips her fingers into her as she uses her other hand to attach the strap on. She gently curled her fingers and shifted them inside the soaking snatch. She wanted to stretch her out as best she could as her eyes are watching Honerva.

How she arched and writhed under her. Her pretty alchemist, so wet already and wanting to be fucked. 

Just how she loved her. 

When she felt the tip of the toy slip inside her smoothly, Honerva almost came right there. She reached up and held on to the taller woman’s shoulders as she curled her legs around her.

“Oh…fuck…!”

She gasped when her hair is pulled loose, the dark grey-purple strands coming loose and splashing out around her head. A soft smile forms as Fala sifts her fingers through it adoring, gently stroking over the pretty locks as soft kisses are pressed to her mouth.

A gasp escaped her when Fala starts moving into her at a deep, slow pace as she presses more adoring kisses to her face and lips. 

“I love you….you know that?”

She smiled at the soft words, “And I you…haaa….oooh….Mistress….!”

Her head tilts back and she gasps when Fala pinched and tugged on her clit as she moves into her with deep, rolling thrusts into her. Eyes rolling back into her head, Honerva squealed loudly as the tip of the toy brushes against her spot. Her princess lifted her up suddenly so she was pushing her hips down on to her lap.

“Aaaah…!”

She blinked when she feels Fala’s forehead press to hers and her ears lower as she blushes and gasps,

She bites her lip at the slight tug on her necklace as those beautiful glowing blue eyes pear into hers.

There’s so much love there…so much affection…

She could drown in those eyes forever…..

……………….. 

Present Day

………………..

“….I would have drowned in those eyes forever….” 

Her voice was raspy as she gently pulled out the old, pink diamond choker necklace and gently ran her violet fingers over it.

Haggar felt something filling her throat. It aches slightly as she tightened her grip slightly on the item. A wetness fills her eyes and blurs her vision and for a moment she swore her hands had changed color as a small whimper manages to escape.

Once…once before she had caught the eye of a Princess…

Now she’s the Witch who once held the world at her finger tips behind the back of a tyrant’s shadow.

 


End file.
